


Date Scenarios

by Jujus_island



Series: Short Sonadow Stories [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Requests, Roller Coasters, Silent pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr request, Your regularly scheduled gay disasters, just a pinch of crack I promise, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujus_island/pseuds/Jujus_island
Summary: From a request prompt on Tumblr. These are all Sonadow date scenarios, all one-shots that can be read independently.1. Amusement Park for: Snxppd, Mlfyey, and annon2. Shopping for: System-demon, Annon3. Baking for: System-demon4. Movies for: Solalunar-eclipse, System-demon, and Mlfyey
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Short Sonadow Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001961
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Amusement Park

There was no sense in mincing words, Shadow was a nervous wreck. 

He checked himself over about ten times, smoothes his quills down at least five, and had changed his outfit three thus far. He wished Rouge could’ve been here to just doll him up with her ‘magic’ but, alas, he should’ve expected to be unlucky as she and Omega were called off on a mission leaving him to his own devices. 

He settled on a pair of overalls over a pink gingham button-up, in an attempt to look cute but also a clothes mandate had recently been enacted in their particular destination. He was well aware he was no fashionista, as he slipped in some ‘diamond’ studs, but prayed to God he was up to Sonic’s standards. You see,this  _ was _ a date, Sonic just didn’t know it yet. But, he was hoping… maybe it would be a real date by the end of the day. 

He gave himself one last once over in the mirror, breathing in a shuttered breath before heading out the door. His skates carried him to Twinkle Park, the couple’s capital of the world, where he was to meet Sonic. It didn’t take more than a few moments before his favorite blue boy had appeared before him with a brandish of color following close behind in his wake. His outfit was unassuming, a sweatshirt with band iconography with a plane-looking tee peeking underneath pulled together with, shockingly, ripped jeans. 

Really Sonic didn’t look all too special, he wanted to pull himself together a little more but his pep-talk ran into overtime. That didn’t stop Shadow from being locked into a trace, unknowingly frozen by Sonic’s appearance alone. 

They exchanged hellos in that dreaded stage of small talk and headed off to the entrance. As advertised, ‘cute couples get in for free’, what he didn’t expect was for him and Sonic to be deemed a ‘cute couple’ and be allowed that free ride into the park. Although neither were complaining, Shadow found it uncomfortable for the topic to even be brought up in the first place, seeing as he preferred their relationship to remain ambiguous. He was delighted to see Sonic go with the flow, as he always seemed to do, and usher him into the amusement park. 

Almost instantaneously, the ambiance of the place, its explicit colors, the scent of food assaulting his olfactory organs, the cacophony of screams of excitement causing his ears to ring, the sensations in all his five senses worked to overwhelm him. He didn’t even know where to start in a place like this. 

Thankfully, he didn’t have to think too hard as Sonic was all too eager to introduce him to all his favorite spots. It was obvious by his insistence on treating the hybrid to the finest  delicacies of the park that Sonic would be taking the reins, so to speak, on this trip. 

Shadow was still new to this world, having to find a way to make himself used to unusual sensations almost every day. But, as he opened up his heart, letting those around him peer past his metaphorical walls and look into his hyperbolic reality, it got a little easier to live with friends to give you instructions. This was one of those times, and he was guided by Sonic. 

A theme park should be relaxing in theory but that’s not the case when you had allocated this time to impress your crush, finally putting on the charm, to hopefully win his heart. This proved to be a difficult task when Sonic had ordered what is called a ‘funnel cake’ and offered their share. 

It didn’t look appealing in the slightest. Its poignant smells abused his nose as he looked down at what reminded him of fried organs. But, he chose this fate the moment his heart decided for him that he’d be infatuated with Sonic. So, he braced himself, digging the plastic fork into the soft exterior letting the powder shift over it and onto the fork. He was expecting the taste of something savory, like the french fries Sonic had him try at one point, but instead, he was confronted with an oddly sweet taste that seemed to melt in his mouth as he let it sit. 

If there was one thing Shadow liked, it was sweets. He quickly got to work eagerly devouring the cake, the cake that was meant for sharing. He was abruptly reminded of this fact when he looked over to see Sonic’s eyes locked onto him in a fascinated stare. Hesitantly, he dropped the fork, struggling to find a way in his mind to rectify the situation. He settled on a simple apology, trying to squeeze in a compliment as Rouge advised him to. “I apologize, you’re important too, Sonic.”

Ok, so instead of rectifying anything, he had made things infinitely worse. That cursed rodent brain of his, he was thinking along the lines of ‘maybe sonic thought I was being inconsiderate’ or ‘maybe he thought I forgot he was there’. Well, whatever the case is, or was, it spilled out of his mouth in a congealed mess taking the form of ‘you’re important.’

Sonic couldn’t hide the fact that he was taken aback with his wide eyes and an agape mouth. It was strange to hear anyone throw confessions of that magnitude of candidly, especially Shadow. He could’ve sworn he dreamt it if it weren’t for his cheeks heating up and Shadow, too, wearing a shocked expression. 

Sonic retraced his steps, considering how this conversation had built to this point in order to placate the tense atmosphere. He realized it started with his shameless staring. “Oh, um, thanks Shadow! You’re important too!” His staring was a product born from his admiration of the hybrid. It was just something about him, especially when unabashedly indulging in funnel cake complete with white powder caught on his muzzle that was utterly fascinating. “I’m sorry for staring like that, I just never thought you’d have a sweet tooth!” It was cute. 

He whipped his head around in embarrassment, his eyes evading the other’s as he figured it was best not to know if Sonic could see his blush. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he could see in his peripheral Sonic enjoying what was left of the funnel cake. 

He noticed almost instantly, Sonic was using the same disposable fork he was just using. He brought it up to his lip, opening his mouth and letting it in.  _ God. _ It felt so dirty, so taboo, them sharing the same fork, an indirect kiss. 

“Hey, if you like this, we should go get some caramel apples!” Sonic suggested, progressively inching as to intentionally break his personal space bubble. 

“I’m not hungry.” And he wasn’t, his appetite had been killed by the butterflies that now inhabited any vacant area of his stomach. He realized, after, that he didn’t mean to be so blunt with his words, something he was still working on. 

Luckily, Sonic remained unaffected, bounding out of the seat, absent-mindedly grabbing Shadow’s hand. “Well, next time you’re hungry I’ll grab you a caramel apple!” He smiled ever so ecstatically. “Dude! Let’s go ride the thunder coaster! Gotta get there fast before the lines too long!”

Shadow was too enmeshed in the stupor Sonic had reduced him to thanks to that  _ damn _ smile, that he never had the chance to refute Sonic’s excitement on the unfortunate basis that Shadow, was in fact, deathly afraid of heights. Sonic, on the other hand, was thankful for the fact that he was facing away from his companion as he had just realized that his hand was latched in his. 

They made their way to the line of the thunder coaster in awkward silence brought on by their own apprehension. Shadow ruled by fear and Sonic with the newborn realization that they would be sitting shoulder to shoulder in the cart. 

They found themselves in line for the ride, standing and waiting for the wristbands they had received at the beginning of the trip to be accounted for. The air was thick with silence, giving Rouge’s scolding, disembodied voice a chance to chastise him. It whispered to Shadow “Hurry up and make a move before pinky does! C’mon Shadow, make a move!” 

So he turned to face Sonic, his hand still in his as both never dared to let go. He wanted to say ‘you have beautiful eyes’ because truly, he does, but all that managed to come out “You have eyes.” 

What the fuck Shadow. 

Before Sonic could even bother to comprehend whatever Shadow was on about, they were addressed by the carny and told to stick out their wrists. Both obliged, being accepted into the ride and finding their way to one of the cramped seats. It was as Sonic pictured it, their legs pressed together, exchanging the same air and warmth, what he didn’t expect, however, was for his hand to suddenly be grasped in a tight hold as they ascended up the coaster. 

Sonic turned, seeing genuine panic in Shadow’s eyes. Oh yeah, the fall. He held the hand in his just a little tighter. They had locked eyes, by the point at the top of the hill. Sonic’s previously locked jaw had finally unhinged, formulating and articulating what he wanted to say. 

“You have eyes, too. You have really pretty eyes actually.” And before he could continue with the sentiment, the rollercoaster shot downward, sending them on an exhilarating thrill ride further amplifying the thumping in their chests. 

It seemed as though, after their ride, some of the ‘ice’ had melted and they had an easier time pushing past their nerves and finding a comfortable way to slip into some easy chatter. Despite his acrophobia, Shadow still insisted Sonic show him more of his favorite attractions as he did enjoy the thrill, but mainly he missed the feeling of his hand in his. Every time they crept closer to the top, their hands would find each other, sending them down together. 

Time must’ve escaped them, because they barely noticed how the sun was starting to set. The old adage runs true, time really does fly when you’re having fun, or, at least when you’re infatuated with the other person. It was time to, Sonic had responsibilities that took its form in Tails and Shadow had responsibilities in the form of work in the morning. 

Shadow fiddled with his inhibitors, his involuntary nervous habit. He bit his lip, starting with. “I had a very nice time with you today..” pausing a bit to muster up the courage to continue. “Would you be interested in doing something like this again?” 

Sonic smiled his ever radiant smile that put the sun to shame, blinding Shadow in its splendor. “It’s a date!” He sputtered out before darting off in the opposite direction, not daring to look back as he parted with a wave. 

Shadow had to pinch himself to confirm he wasn’t dreaming, which, according to the pinch, he wasn’t.


	2. Shopping

Target is a pretty innocuous location. Rows of trendy clothing next to kid’s toys next to kitchen-ware. A glorified ‘upper-class’ Walmart. And that’s where they found themselves today, perusing the selection of trendy items, bringing chaos with them wherever they went. 

Some of their favorite activities included haphazardly picking at clothes, making fun of mannequins, climbing on shelves, putting food in the cart that was a bit too tall for them, and later dropping it off in another foreign location. Well, their wasn’t exactly the correct word considering these activities only described the motions of Sonic and not of the disapproving but, albeit intrigued, even entertained Shadow who liked to think himself higher than these lowly activities.   
So he tried to keep his head held up high as Sonic toyed with anything that could be toyed with and poked and prodded at every surface that allowed him too. Shadow could pretend to be upset with his glower permanently fixated to his features, married in some sort of desperate need for each other, and he could keep his arms crossed in the comfortable hold they preferred to be settled in, but, for the life of him, he couldn’t shake the sinking want to join him in his immature elation. 

His lover gallivanted throughout the store, interacting with every item in his midst. Shadow, on the other hand, took on the responsibilities of his namesake as he stalked behind the hero, trying to pick up after him, letting him chat away and only adding input when needed, or when he was given the chance, which wasn’t often.

Easily, Shadow was disengaged with the store, absorbed with the movements of his partner, all up until they had reached a particular portion of the store. Next to the Gabbie Hanna poetry books, adjacent to the loud and dysfunctional electronics section, was this demure, humble little record collection. 

“Ooo, records! Vintage!” Mused Sonic as he skipped over to inspect what laid in this foreign land. Shadow, who lived on the other side of the fence, was enamored with Sonic’s ignorance regarding the medium. He would find the fact that he found this selection impressive insulting if it was anyone else, but, this is Sonic, his infinite sun on an overcast day. So he took his interest as a chance to share one of his passions with the man he held so dear, hoping to see him in all his erratic, sincere as Lincoln, curiosity. 

“This is nothing, let me show you a real record store.” 

After a short ride on his beloved motorcycle into town, a little facet of Shadow’s personality Sonic found fascinating as he did with everything else about him, they had arrived at a storefront with mid-century appeal advertising records, cassettes, and other obsolete but nonetheless fascinating technologies. 

The ambiance had some sort of third-person, omnipresent effect as they were inflicted with the moment they opened the door, the chime of a bell signifying their entrance. They were assaulted with the wide selection, expanding wall to wall, so corpulent they had to resort to crates on the floor to house it all. And under normal pretenses, Shadow takes this atmosphere with its neon signs and dusty smell and finds it overwhelming, but he was excited from the moment he made eye contact with the eclectic faces of the albums. 

His excitement easily mirrored by his partner, who held no hesitation in carelessly flipping through the selection, only to find in his lover’s reprimanding that vinyl is fragile. Sonic showed his penance by providing him with an abundance of recommendations he insists he’d enjoy. Nirvana, huh?

But first, before he was willing to enjoy the music his lover appointed to him, he wanted to become reacquainted with the classics, starting with The Beatles, as they had reached their status as worldwide starlets after he was incarcerated by GUN, then, he’d move down their discography, letting the stream split into different decades and sounds Pink Floyd, Queen, Guns N’ Roses, only then, indulging in that ‘emo shit’ Rouge and Sonic insisted he’d love. All the music he never got the chance to feel, only tentatively licking the tip of the rock iceberg. Yes, it was all coming to plan. 

Sonic found great amusement in Shadow’s ‘musical journey’, but as funny as it was, it was also beautiful in its eccentric quality. To see such a taciturn man so vivid and excited in his passions was a sight to behold, a cherished sight just for him, one that he’d neatly pack away in the folds of his brain to rediscover on one of those dark and hopeless nights. 

It was now, with hands full of shopping bags, that they must rush back to Shadow’s apartment! Sonic needed to understand how, exactly, to play a record this very moment so that he may be introduced to Chuck Berry! This is of the utmost importance! 

No, Shadow was not above shopping, and he wasn’t above silly passions and hobbies, despite what he’d wish you to believe. Sonic was all too delighted to indulge him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all I had to be self indulgent, I can't help it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys don't mind that I sort of combined some ideas! I got more asks then I anticipated which was like two (thank you btw!!). Lmk if you don't want your name on the summary. Hope you (& everyone else) likes it!!


End file.
